User talk:Democide
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Hola! Hey Democide. Already changed the Snowy Plaice to Ice Flow, just what do you need me to change the other ones names to? Also, to change any names of pages in the future, you should be able to click 'Rename' as one of the options with edit. ^.^ TigrexJeff AEST 11:56 AM Hey i just finished a massive drawing project and i wanted to ask your opinion on how to classify a certain monster... reply when you r ready for me to show it to you. It might be a pelagus, or brute wyv... im not sure. Cursed Teo Idea's Hey man, MHP here, and thanks for the positive comment you left behind. You reccommended an Undead Teo, which I shall try to do if I have the time. But then again, I also need idea's for it. Undead Luna had a Cursed Blade which revived it, so what should Teo have? Please leave any suggestions at my talk page, thanks! MonsterHunterPon 22:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the idea about in the chest, I'll use that, no doubt. But I dunno about a lance, what about a longsword, or a greatsword? A lance tip would be kind of.... blunt, I guess. But thanks for the suggestions! MonsterHunterPon 00:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I used a lance instead, because we already covered LS, GS, DS, and SnS, so yeah. We wouldn't want two. I'm done Teo's drawing, and i'll post it when I have time. (Schoolwork =.='') Which would be at around Friday in North America, or Thursday. Sorry, allow me to leave my signature. MonsterHunterPon 02:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC)'' hey demo i was thinking nature blight could a). randomly inflict a status effect or b). make your weapon lose attack or sharpness (like dragonblight except focuses on something other than affinity) ^^ corran18, keep forgetting to leave a sig nah i took care of that monster thing ty though Corran18 I want to create a monster, but don't know how. if you could create me a monster page, i would be greatly happified. Please?! Zeldas ganon 02:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Never mind. But do check my monster out. make sure it's fine. Guess what, this wiki is about to explode, with your leave, of course. i just got out my Monster Box, and i'm ready to post 'em. gimme the "Go" and i'll start. Zeldas ganon 01:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Help Dear Democide Please fix my Userpage. please. I am begging you. Zeldas ganon 03:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I will gladly help with some game things It's good Besides, happens to me too. Also, can I help with that 'game' your going to create? I would love to help with monster designs.... I would'nt make them like 'omaigawsh dey kill so mach' but I'd try to make them as if they would be just like a rathalos.... Without that first 'raped by my first los' part. :D LostBlackKatana 23:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll help whenever I can. Might not get back to you very quickly though but if you need something just leave me a message. Sonoel 23:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY!!!!!! the Geshir is done!!!! its posted in the place i usually put my new drawings.... enjoy!! hey sorry, but i forgot what you said the will-o-wisp behemoth's name was... i finished the picture i just need the name finished the monster.. its posted the usual place Armor Request Hopefully I did the coloring right... The drawing is a bit slimmer then the actual picture, but hopefully it fits. Purple=Horns Blue=Scales Red=Mane Light blue/Dark blue mix=Wings and he's holding WyvernBlade'Silver' or Camellia. Sincerely, LostBlackKatana 02:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Qurupeco. Any new armor requests? The Qurupeco actually wasn't made by me. I think it was Wyvren S or something. I don't exactly remember, but it was from another person saying he wanted to make up this game called "Monster Hunter Dynasty" or something. Anyhow, I would happily draw more armors for you, since hunting alone is quite boring right now. LostBlackKatana 01:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this'll be sweet. A Carapaceon, A Pelagus, and a Flying Wyvern. >:D I'll probably be able to get them in 1-2 weeks, maybe. Probably shorter(?). Anyhow, I'm working on a 'Violent Kirin.' Hopefully that and the armors will turn out well.LostBlackKatana 05:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah, Sorry. I'm not able to do the armor for this week, you see. I have school work and I wasn't able to pay enough attention to it to get it done before working on the monsters. Hopefully next week or so. LostBlackKatana 22:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Able to get onto my sketchbook for a bit. Time to start the flying wyvern. It sounds good, I'll probably try to be creative with it :D Hey :D Hey dude, made a blog with a bit of a story intro. Hopefully will be doing a bit more around these parts aswell :) Would be great if you could check it out :) Cheers man Monster.hunter.owns.all 13:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :3 I made dis for you LostBlackKatana 02:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Late Hello, I apologize for not being able to draw it as I am currently unavailable and studying for exams. I still have Math, Social Studies, and Science exams to study for, so I might be late on this one. Hopefully I will get it before the end of June. Sincerely, LostBlackKatana 03:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Name Explanations Sorry if I made you seem like a bully or something but your comment on my monsters' names just upset me. I do care for Germans, it was not my intention to cause any offence with my monsters as I honestly didn't know that the words meant something bad in another language. So please allow me to explain the reasons why I chose these names: Shrilly - Derived from 'shrill' meaning high-pitched sound which links to the sac on its throat. Trilly - Derived from 'trill', means to sing or utter in rapid succession but it can also mean 'to flow in a thin stream' which links to its Water Stream attack. Brilly - Derived from 'brilliance' meaning great brightness. See, I used English words, I'm not trying to be ignorant I just didn't know. Once again, I am really, sincerely sorry for making you seem bad :( DuelingArtist777 21:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Problem I don't think the live chat is working properly on my end :/